


broken contract

by stayzenstan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Fake Breakup, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Character, Help, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Lots of kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Romance, SM isn't complete trash in this, Secret Relationship, Teenage Hormones, ashkadshflka, dense park jisung, i swear theres supposed to be italics but idk how to use them, my friend helped me write it, oh i forgot some, there's like a spicy scene but not really, this is my first fic on here, this is rlly unrealistic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayzenstan/pseuds/stayzenstan
Summary: Chenle and Jisung are absolutely head over heels for one another, but they're both k-pop idols who aren't allowed to date. They both have to adhere to the rules of their contract and are afraid of being gay in their society where straight is the norm. Because of their fears and insecurities, Chenle and Jisung easily mistake each other's feelings for friendship, and they are left constantly wondering how the other feels. Neither of them wants to ruin SM's or NCT's reputation, so they do their best to hide their feelings, even trying to fool themselves. Will Chenle and Jisung be able to stay best friends and keep their feelings a secret, or will they break their walls and their contract?
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aghhh this story is pretty crappy i hope you enjoy !! i love comments so pls leave them !! and i wrote this last year ik its bad

"Are you guys sure you aren't coming?" Taeyong says to the two boys, as he was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, Taeyong-hyung, we'll be fine by ourselves, we're not children," Chenle says a little annoyed, pushing Taeyong out of the room.

"I know, but I'm still worried about you guys!" Taeyong says while leaning back. Jisung gets up from the bed he was sitting on and goes over to the door. He gives Taeyong one final push out the door, says goodbye, and slams the door in Taeyong's face.

"Well, that settles that," Chenle says.

"What do you want to do Jisung?" Jisung shrugs and flops onto the bed.

"What do you want to do?" Chenle shrugs, imitating Jisung and flopping down next to him. Jisung pulls out his phone and starts playing some basic Temple Run-eqsue game. Chenle leans over to watch Jisung play. Eventually, Chenle rolls over onto his back while groaning,

"UGHHHHHHHH THIS IS SO BORING!"

"You were the one who wanted to stay here instead of going to dinner with the hyungs."

"YEAH BUT I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE SOMETHING TO DO BESIDES PLAYING ON YOUR PHONE!"

"Why did you want to stay back anyway?" Jisung asks Chenle. There was a reason that Chenle didn’t want to go out to dinner with all of the hyungs. It seemed abnormal, though, considering the 14 of them still in Korea didn’t spend a lot of time altogether. But, they had been together the entire week, so nobody really thought anything of it. Chenle was actually surprised Jisung agreed to stay behind with him. Although, Jisung never really minded just staying back with his best friend. They never really got to spend time with just the two of them.

Chenle and Jisung had been best friends ever since they met on a show when they were younger. They both even agreed that it’s fate, that both of them debuted with SM together in NCT Dream. The two boys had hit it off immediately, even though they weren’t really alike. For one, Chenle was loud and outgoing and was always super energetic. Jisung may have been the youngest, but he was taller, quieter and more shy than Chenle. Nevertheless, they both loved clowning the heck out of their other members and each other. Jisung couldn’t really explain it, but he felt a deeper connection with Chenle than any of his other members. Of course, he loved them all, but it was different with Chenle. He was one of the first real friends that Jisung had.   
Their contrasting personalities is what drew Chenle to Jisung in the first place. He liked how different Jisung was from everyone else. He was quieter, but around Chenle, he was a completely different person. He was fun, outgoing, and much more open. Chenle liked Jisung any way that he was though. He liked how Jisung always cutely scrunched his nose at him, he liked how sweet he was, he liked how tall he was, he liked how he was amazing at dancing. Chenle just really liked Jisung. He was sure that they were going to be friends for life.

But there was one thing that he wasn’t sure about.

Did he like Jisung as just a friend? Or something more?


	2. Chapter 2

"LELE!" Jisung's voice rang through the air, snapping Chenle out of his thoughts. Chenle looked at Jisung, and he stared back at him, looking concerned.

"Are you okay? You kind of spaced out."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay......" Jisung said, still slightly apprehensive.

"Don't worry Sungie. Anyway, were you saying something?"

"Uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie and order food," Jisung said a little flustered from Chenle calling him a cute nickname.

"Sure. What do you want to eat?"

"Chicken. And ramen."

"Ok. I'll order."

"Thanks, Lele, but who's paying?"

"Me of course."

"What no! I don't want you to have to spend on me!"

"Why! It's ok!"

"But I feel bad~~~" Jisung said pouting. Chenle thought that was really cute, but he still had to refuse.

"No. I'm paying and that's final."

"Fine but next time we get something, I'm paying!"

"Ok." Chenle smirked, happy that he got what he wanted.

Chenle picked up his phone. He was surprised that the managers were okay with letting the two stay completely alone and didn't force them to come to dinner. But, the teenagers were left alone at the dorms. Chenle dialed the number of a local restaurant.  
Jisung watched Chenle order the food. He thought it was really cute the way Chenle did anything. He was just the embodiment of adorable. He may have been older than Jisung, but he was so charming. Jisung loved the way that Chenle smiled, so brightly, that you couldn't see his eyes because he was smiling so hard. He loved the way that Chenle laughed. Many people thought it was obnoxious and annoying, but Jisung found it endearing the way that the boy's voice became super high pitched and he shrieked like a dolphin. He had also gotten used to it, so it wasn't as annoying to him. He also loved the way that Chenle acted confident in himself but was also really humble. Chenle's family was really rich, but he never talked about it or bragged. He also found it really cute that Chenle was noticeably shorter than him, so he would always have to look up at him. He thought Chenle's voice was beautiful and he had an amazing personality in general.

The doorbell rang, making Jisung realize how long he was daydreaming about his crush. Luckily, Chenle hadn't noticed because he was busy selecting a movie for the two of them to watch. He got up to answer the door. The delivery man was standing outside, their food in hand. Chenle was grabbing his wallet while Jisung went and accepted the food from the man. Chenle paid and closed the door. He went back over to Jisung, who was unwrapping the food. 

"Ahhhhhhh this smells so good!"

"I know right. Anyway, did you pick out what we're going to watch?"

"Yeah, IT." 

"What?"

"IT!"

"What is it?"

"No, like the movie IT!"

"WHAT? I'M NOT WATCHING THAT SCARY CLOWN MOVIE! YOU WERE SCARY ENOUGH WHEN YOU DRESSED UP AS HIM!" Chenle chuckled at Jisung's scaredy-cat behavior. Jisung was always known for being scared of everything.

"Don't worry, I'm here aren't I? I'll protect you." 

"But I don't feel like getting scared today."

"Please~~ I've been wanting to watch this movie for so long!"

"Wait you haven't seen it yet? Then why did you dress up as him for Halloween?"

"I don't know. Kun-hyung suggested I be him because apparently we look alike? But anyway, that's besides the point. I've been wanting to watch this movie since it came out, and now I'm old enough to watch it without an adult!"

"Why can't you watch it with Jaemin-hyung or Jeno-hyung?"

"Because, Jisung, I want to watch it with you~." Chenle pleaded, taking Jisung's hands his own. Jisung looked down at their hands and blushed, then back up at Chenle. He was pouting and his eyes were begging. Jisung couldn't resist the cute and child-like nature of his hyung, so he ended up giving into Chenle.

Jisung had really hoped that this movie wouldn't make him have nightmares, but being with Chenle made him feel a little better.


	3. Chapter 3

"AHHHHHHH!!" Jisung hid his face under the blanket, almost on the verge of tears. On the other hand, Chenle was having the time of his life. Of course, he still got scared, but after he was able to laugh it off and have a good time.  
Jisung poked his head out again and looked at the TV screen, only to again be greeted with the creepy smiling clown.  
He couldn't take the jump scares anymore, they always made his heart race. It was pretty warm that night, but Jisung had been under the blanket like his life depended on it.  
On screen, one of the characters had been stabbed by the disturbing clown, and there was blood everywhere. Jisung immediately slapped a hand over his eyes, and though about what he had just seen.  
Then he felt his hand getting damp. The tears didn't stop, and he wasn't sure why. He choked out a sob, trying to wipe his face.

"Jisung? Are you crying?" Chenle questioned, upon hearing the younger's bawls next to him. Chenle quickly paused the movie and turned to Jisung. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, reaching for Jisung's face. Jisung turned away and apologized through sobs.

"I'm sorry, I'm crying for such a dumb reason." He hiccuped out.

"Are you really that scared? I didn't think you were going to be this afraid." Jisung meekly nodded his head, embarrassed to be crying his eyes out in front of his best friend.  
Chenle took the crying teenager into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I forced you to watch this movie with me. I should have known that you wouldn't be able to handle it." He whispered.  
Jisung sniffled and wiped his nose. He removed himself from Chenle's embrace and looked at him.

"It's okay, Chenle. Can we go to sleep though?" 

"Sure." Chenle got out of Jisung's bed and crawled into his own. He said goodnight to Jisung and turned off the TV and the lights. 

"Chenle?"

"Yes, Jisung?"

"I'm scared."

Chenle got up out of his bed and climbed back into Jisung's. Jisung sat up and Chenle gestured for him to come closer. Jisung laid his head into Chenle's chest, then intertwined one of his large hands with one of the other boy's small ones. He squeezed the tiny hand that he had in his own, giving him a sense of security. He then felt small fingers threading through his hair. The action was so simple and insignificant, yet it made all the difference to Jisung.  
He could feel his heartbeat steadying and his breathing becoming more normal.

"Are you okay now?" Chenle asks softly. Jisung nods, and Chenle starts to get up.

"Wait! What if I get scared later? Can you just stay here?" Chenle's lips form into a loving smile and he gets back into the bed with Jisung. He lays down next to Jisung, and wraps his arms around the boy's chest, pulling him into a hug. Jisung reciprocates the hug, wrapping his arms around Chenle. The other teen starts to tangle his legs with Jisung's. He looks at Jisung's face in the adjusted darkness, the closeness of the two of them making him blush. Jisung feels his cheeks heat up as well, then hides his face in Chenle's chest. 

"Thank you, Chenle." 

"No problem. Goodnight, Jisung."

"Goodnight, Chenle."

Meanwhile…………

“No you dumbass, how the fuck is cereal a soup?” Haechan snapped at Mark.

“Because! A soup is liquid that has stuff in it! And cereal is the stuff that’s in milk, which is a liquid!”

“But then wouldn’t that make milk a soup because not all soup is chunky?” Jeno says out of the blue.

“Shut up, Jeno.” Haechan says to his hyung. Renjun rolls his eyes at his other members’ headassery. He opens the door to their shared dorms, only to see it completely quiet and seemingly empty.

“Jisung! Chenle!” Jaemin calls out for his younger members. Haechan and Mark continue to have their argument, with Jeno chiming in every once in a while. Renjun and Jaemin make their way to the two maknaes’ room and open the door. There were food boxes littered across the floor, but for the most part, the room was pretty clean. Jaemin flicked on the lights, and Chenle tossed in bed a little bit, turning to face Jisung’s chest to block out the light. Renjun walked over to Jisung’s bed, and his eyes widened, a smile spreading across his face.

“Jaemin! Look!” He whisper-shouted. He pointed to Chenle snuggled up in Jisung’s chest. Jaemin looked at the two, and you could see him physically uwu.

"Call the others! But dim the lights and tell them to shut up." Jaemin whisper-shouted to Renjun. He went out of the room to find the three other dumb fucks living in their dorm. Jeno had gotten bored and was playing games on the couch, while Mark and Haechan had migrated to the kitchen. They were still yelling at each other about cereal.

"YOU SEE THIS! I AM POURING MYSELF A BOWL OF SOUP!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! THAT'S A BOWL OF CEREAL! NOT SOUP!"

"OH MY GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU." The two turned to Renjun, Haechan rolling his eyes.

"Well, Renjun-hyung, I'm in the middle of a very important argument with Mark-hyung here."

"Well I have something that's more important! Come on!" Haechan groaned and pulled Mark from his seat at the table. Renjun led them to Jisung and Chenle's room, dragging Jeno along with them. 

"Renjun, what's so important?" Mark questioned the younger.

"Look at Jisung and Chenle!" Jaemin squealed. Haechan gagged at the sight of Jaemin's aegyo, but then moved past him to enter Chensung's room. 

"Oh my god." Mark and Jeno went inside the room to see what all the fuss was about. Haechan turned around with the biggest smile on his face.

"AHHHHHH!!! THEY'RE SO CUTE! OUR MAKNAES ARE SO ADORABLE!" Haechan whispered. Mark actually did soften a little at the sight, but Jeno was a little confused and even a little suspicious. He knew for a fact that neither Jisung nor Chenle was very touchy with the other. 

"Ok guys, we should let them sleep." Mark said, ushering the others out of the room and turning the lights off completely. He shut the door behind him and said goodnight to the rest of his members. Everyone peacefully went to their rooms, but Jeno kept wondering about what had just happened. When did they become so touchy? They’ve never done that before. Jeno lied down, thoughts swirling around in his mind, staring at the ceiling until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The alarm Jisung always used starts to go off. Jisung slowly opens his tired eyes, blinking a few times to clear up his vision. Once his eyes adjust to the morning light, he’s immediately greeted with a tuft of hair in front of his face. Jisung moves his head back to see the full image of Chenle curled up in his chest. His face immediately flushed a deep red at the sight of his crush sleeping in the same bed as him. Panicking, Jisung tries to find the fastest way to get out of the situation. He pushes Chenle and jumps out of his bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

“AH!” yelps Jisung. He scrambles up to see a sleepy Chenle turning in bed. 

“Shit, shit, shit, this isn’t good.” Jisung gets up and runs out of the room as quickly as he can.

“Jisung?” He hears Chenle mumble as he shuts the door behind him.

Jisung sighs as he collapses next to his room. “Phew, that could have been much worse. I am never doing that again. Why did I have to be such a scaredy-cat last night?”

“Jisung, what are you muttering to yourself? We have to leave for our schedule in 10 minutes! Where’s Chenle?” Renjun says in exasperation.  
“Uh, um, he's still sleeping."

"So what was last night about?"

"What are you talking about? I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Jisung stammered, scratching his neck nervously.  
"Come on Jisung, you were probably scared again weren't you?"

"Chenle was the one who made me watch that scary movie!"

“Ugh, seriously Jisung?” came Chenle’s tired voice, “You really hate me so much that you pushed me and ran? What did I ever do to you?”

"What? What are you talking about? I don't hate you! And, uh, sorry. . . . Did I hurt you?” Chenle seemed to be on the verge of tears. 

"Yeah. You did. It really, really hurt, Jisung." With that Chenle slammed the door to their shared room, leaving Jisung feeling bad and confused.   
Renjun gave Jisung a sympathetic look. "Well, I'll talk to Chenle, you get ready to go."

Jisung nods and heads into the bathroom. Renjun knocks on the door of Chensung's shared room. He opens the door slowly, seeing as it's not locked.  
(*Italics=Chinese or thoughts* sorry idk how to do italics on here)

"Chenle?"

"..."

"Chenle, why are you so mad at Jisung all of a sudden?"

"I-I helped him last night, helped him calm down, I e-even slept next to him to make s-ure he wouldn't get scared! But he doesn't even say th-thank you! I care for him so much, but what does he do? H-he runs away!" Chenle said through sobs, sobbing more and more.

"I'm sure Jisung didn't mean to make you feel bad," Renjun told him, rubbing Chenle’s back.

“Then why would he do that? Doesn’t he know how much it hurts?”

"Well you don't know the reason he ran away, do you?"

"W-well, no." 

"Then you can't immediately assume what he's feeling! Of course he needs to consider your feelings, but you need to think about how he feels too," Renjun adds.

“I mean, I guess you’re right. I’ll talk to him then? See what he meant by it? But what could possibly be the problem?”

“Well, Chenle, what would you do in the same situation? Waking up in the same bed cuddled up to your best friend?”

“U-uh, I don’t know. Probably try to not disturb him though.”

“Well, Jisung just handled it in a different way. He is a pretty panicky person in general.”

“Yeah. I should get ready, Jisung is probably out of the bathroom by now.”

The entire day, Chenle had been avoiding Jisung as much as he could. Jisung still felt bad, even though he wasn’t exactly sure what he had done to hurt Chenle so much. The image of Chenle on the verge of tears kept replaying in his mind, and Jisung couldn’t stop the guilt from creeping up on him.

The dreamies were all in the car, after finishing their last agenda, heading back to the company to practice. Jisung decided he had to sit next to Chenle if he was going to have any chance at apologizing. 

“Chenle?” Jisung tapped him on the shoulder. Chenle just turned away, facing the window. “Chenle, I’m sorry, okay? Please, let me explain!” he said so only Chenle could hear. The others were occupied with each other anyway though, arguing and laughing.  
“What is there to explain, Jisung? Clearly, that was just your way of reacting, I’m not angry.”

“Even though you say you’re not angry, I still want you to hear me out, please,” Jisung said in desperation. 

“Fine. What do you so desperately need to explain, Jisung?”

“I really didn’t mean to hurt you, okay? I woke up this morning, and you were there, you were right there, and I panicked! I really can’t have you that close to me, it-”  
“Why not? What’s so bad about me? Do you really hate me that much?”

“I-I can’t tell you. I wish I could, I really do, but I can’t. It would ruin everything.”

Chenle scoffs. “Hah. I knew it. You really do hate me. I thought we were best friends. Thanks, Jisung Park, for doing that. You never stop hurting me, do you?” With that, Chenle turns to the window, puts headphones on, and sits quietly for the rest of the ride. Now it was Jisung’s turn to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys arrived back at their dorms after a long practice session. The other members had noticed something was off, but no one really wanted to say anything. 

“What do you think happened to them?” Jeno whispered to Jaemin. 

“Well hopefully it’s just a silly little argument," Mark said.

“Its not.” Renjun said, coming in between them. Jisung was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone, and Chenle was just sitting at the table twiddling his thumbs. Both looked obviously disturbed, but Jisung looked like he could burst into tears at any second. Jaemin decided he needed to talk to him.

"Jisung, what happened between you two?" Jaemin was obviously concerned.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else. Please?" Jisung looked up at Jaemin with pleading eyes.

Jaemin gasped, not used to seeing Jisung like this. "Uh, yeah, yeah, let's go to your room to talk." 

Jisung stood up, walking to his room with Jaemin on his tail. Jaemin shuts the door behind him, then turns to face Jisung.  
“So what happened?” 

Jisung’s lip quivered, his tears threatening to spill.

“Did you and Chenle fight?” Jisung nodded his head slowly.

“Was it your fault?” He nodded his head again. "Can you try to explain what happened?"

Jisung nodded again, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, he burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Can you tell me how it started?" Jaemin soothed.

"I-I-," Jisung burst into tears again.

"It's okay, come here," Jaemin said, hugging Jisung.

Jisung pushed Jaemin away, “NO! IT’S NOT OKAY! CHENLE HATES ME AND IT’S ALL MY FAULT!” The tears wouldn’t stop streaming down his face, concerning and worrying Jaemin more.  
Jaemin tried calming Jisung down, but his teenage hormones were on high right now. "It's not okay now, I know, but it will be.”

“Can you leave me alone?” Jisung hiccuped out.

“Ok,” Jaemin said, leaving the room. “But know that the other members and I are always here for you.” 

Jaemin shut the door behind him, leaving Jisung to think about what to do. His tears were still incessant, because he really didn’t know what he could do to make Chenle forgive him. 

“Chenle, come with me, we have to have a talk.” 

Chenle turned to see Renjun pulling him to his (Renjun’s) room.

“What is there to talk about, ge? I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“You damn well know what we need to talk about. What the hell went on with you and Jisung?”

“Nothing. Just that he clearly doesn’t think we’re friends.”

“Okay? But why? You need to be more specific for me to help you.”

“Who said I wanted your help? All that you need to know is that Jisung fucked up our friendship and there’s no way I can forgive him.”

“One single argument and you’re no longer friends? What kind of bullshit excuse is that? You two have been inseparable since you met, and this is the thing that breaks you guys apart? I mean, what even is the thing? I still don’t understand clearly. One moment, you’re cuddled up together, and the next, you absolutely hate each other?”

“You know what, Renjun-ge, I think we all deserve an explanation from Jisung.”

Chenle stormed out of Renjun’s room, leaving Renjun confused and even more frustrated than before.

“When are these children going to get over themselves and make up?” he whispered before also leaving the room.

Chenle aggressively knocked on his own room’s door. “PARK JISUNG! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!”

Everyone else had gathered in the living room to see what the commotion was about. Jisung opened the door, his face still tear-streaked. Chenle grabbed his arm and dragged him into the living room with the rest of the members, forcing Jisung to sit.  
“EXPLAIN. I’M NOT GIVING YOU A CHOICE SO YOU BETTER START TALKING.”

“Wh-what am I supposed to explain?” Jisung looked terrified.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK, JISUNG? YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME, YOU TELL ME YOU DON’T WANT ME NEAR YOU, AND FOR WHAT? WHY? Why do you hate me so much?” Towards the end, Chenle breaks down into tears, barely speaking above a whisper. Mark is about to get up and say something, but Haechan stops him.

“No, no, Chenle, I don’t hate you. I. . . I, um, I can’t tell you why right now, but please trust me. I’ll tell you soon.”

"WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME? TELL ALL OF US?"

“CHENLE! I GET TO DECIDE WHEN TO TELL YOU GUYS THIS! This-this whole thing is too personal to tell all of you at once, okay? It could completely ruin all of our careers. So just respect my privacy for this one thing. Please.” Jisung was standing by now, tears rolling down his face. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go lie down.” 

"Fine. Tell me when your ready. But I doubt it's going to make everything better. I’m going to go practice. Bye.” And with that, Chenle left the dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

Each member had a different look on their face. Mark and Haechan were utterly confused. Jeno was suspicious. Renjun and Jaemin were concerned for their friends, as they had been the most involved in the situation. But everyone had the same thought: what the FUCK just happened?

Finally, Haechan spoke up, “So, are we supposed to do something about this, or. . . ?”

“Well, they’re teenagers, so I think it’s just hormones.” Mark says.

“Okay, but we never found out. What the fuck is this argument about?” Jeno wonders aloud.

Then, Renjun speaks up, “Jaemin and I have been talking to Jisung and Chenle a lot, but they never said much.”

“What if. . . ,” Jaemin starts, and everyone looks at him, “What if Jisung has a girlfriend?”

Everyone went absolutely silent, completely surprised by Jaemin’s remark.

“What are you talking about? He would never be brave enough to get a girlfriend, you dumbass!” Haechan yells.

"Hey! Don't insult Jisung like that!"

"But you know it's true!"

"Jaemin don't you think Jisung would have been able to tell us if he had a girlfriend?" Renjun chimed in.

"Well he said it was personal! A girlfriend is pretty personal!"

"And he could've been scared that we would tell the hyungs or the managers!"

"EXACTLY!" Jaemin and Haechan high fived, agreeing against Renjun after just fighting. Renjun rolled his eyes at their stupidity.

Through all the chaos, Mark noticed Jeno sitting quietly, seemingly pondering something. “Hey, Jeno, what’re you thinking about?”

“Well, I was thinking, what does Jisung being nervous near Chenle have anything to do with Jisung having a girlfriend?” Jeno says.

“What if. . . what if Chenle has a girlfriend, and Jisung is jealous because he has a crush on Chenle’s girlfriend?” Jaemin asks.

“Jaemin, you actual dumb fuck, that’s way too complicated and cliche to actually happen in real life. You realize that, right?” Renjun says, completely annoyed.

"What do you mean! That's a completely valid idea!"

"OKAAAAYYYYY! Can we just rule out the possibility of either of them having girlfriends because we all know that Taeyong-hyung would whoop their asses if they did?" Mark said, trying to calm everyone down. The rest of the dreamies thought about it for a second, then agreed. Taeyong would flip if either of the maknaes were dating. 

“Right,” said Renjun, “so what could really be going on between these two? I don’t think any girl could cause this much trouble.”

"Well we're never going to know unless they tell us themselves, so we just have to be patient." Jeno says, still a little suspicious. It doesn't make sense. Why would Jisung and Chenle be all cuddled up if they were jealous? And why would that lead to them hating each other? It has to be more personal than that, he thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chenle came home late that night, knowing that everyone would be asleep already. He opened the door to his room, expecting to see a sleeping Jisung, but was welcomed by a soft, “Hi.”

Chenle turned to see Jisung sitting cross-legged on his bed, looking over at Chenle with pleading eyes.

“Can we talk? I really want to explain myself. Now I'm finally ready to. And this time, just let me explain before you say anything. Please?” 

Jisung looked so desperate that Chenle couldn’t refuse. “Fine,” he sighed, “Hurry up.”

He went and sat on the bed, facing Jisung. Jisung took Chenle's small hands in his own large ones, squeezing them out of desperation.

“Um, okay. So the reason I got nervous when I woke up next you isn’t because I hate you. . ."

“I think we’ve established that already. Hurry up, I’m tired.” Chenle ticked.

“Right, sorry. The real reason is, um, because. . . well, I-I’m bisexual, Chenle.” Jisung rushed the last part, closing his eyes, scared to see Chenle’s reaction.

He opened one eye, carefully, to see a wide-eyed Chenle. 

“Chenle?” Jisung said cautiously.

“So, uh, does this mean you like both guys and girls?”

"Well that is the loose definition of bisexual, so yes." 

Oh my god. Does that mean he could. . . ? Should I tell him? No, he might not. I shouldn’t risk anything. Chenle thought, extremely conflicted.

“Uh, Chenle?” Jisung asked again, “Do you hate me for liking boys?”

“Ha!” Chenle laughed, “That’s absolute bullshit. I could never hate you for liking someone, you dork!”

“That-that’s good. I’m glad.”Jisung said, a smile growing on his face.

“But. . . I do have a question for you.”

Jisung cocked his head to the side, as if inviting Chenle to ask. 

“How will our members react if, or when, they find out? And what about our company? We don’t exactly live in a lgbtq-friendly country.” 

"THEY CAN'T FIND OUT.” Jisung reacted, making Chenle jump a bit. “This is why I was saying it could ruin our careers.”

“Shit, I didn’t know you were serious. I thought you were overreacting, but you’re right, they can’t know,” Chenle said, looking stressed.

“What about the other members though? I mean, of course the managers and the staff can’t find out, but I feel really bad hiding it from the others.” 

“Well, Jisung, we can’t really predict how they’ll react, and we definitely can’t be sure they won’t tell the staff. I swear I won’t, though.”

“Thanks, Chenle. For accepting me.” Jisung looked like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“For sure, Sungie,” Chenle laughed, “But only if you accept me.”

Jisung’s head shot up in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“I-I don’t like girls. At all.” Chenle looked nervous now.

“So, are you. . . asexual?”

“No, you dimwit! What do you think I am?”

Jisung realized what Chenle was saying and hit himself in the head. “Shit, sorry! This means you’re. . . gay, right?”

Chenle laughed in disbelief. “Yes you dumbass! You really are stupid!”

“Hey! How am I supposed to know?” The two laughed, happy that they were friends again.

“Jisung, I’m glad we made up. I didn’t like being mad at you.”

“Me neither. Hug?” Jisung held his arms open.

“Of course,” Chenle laughed, falling into Jisung’s arms. They squeezed each other tight, warm with the familiar feeling.   
Jisung felt so happy, but suddenly a new thought arose. So I do have a chance with him? But should I say anything? He might not even like anyone right now. We are idols. Who would he like?  
At the same time, Chenle was having similar thoughts. I want to tell him how much he means to me. But he probably likes someone else. That’s probably why he was so cautious being near me. Maybe he likes one of our members and doesn’t want them to misunderstand? Oh my god, this is worse than I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

“So I’m assuming you made up?” A voice said from the door. The two separated and shot their heads towards the door to see Mark peeking through a small crack in the door. 

“Yeah, but hold on. How much of that did you hear?” Chenle said, alarmed. 

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t eavesdrop. I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay.” Mark said, kind of defensive.

Jisung let out the breath he was holding in, relieved that Mark didn’t hear anything. Chenle left Jisung’s embrace and walked out of the room, Jisung right behind him.   
The other members looked up from their spots in the living room, hopeful. They seemed to have been waiting there for quite a while. It shows how much they cared about their younger members.

“So, have you all been waiting for us?” Jisung asked tentatively.

“Yeah,” Renjun started, “but I guess it’s all good now. Let’s go to sleep now, guys, I’m tired, and we have practice tomorrow.”

“We were really worried.” Jaemin reassured. Haechan nodded in agreement. Mark signaled for everyone to go to sleep, the members all getting up and making their way to their respective rooms.   
But Jeno stayed behind.

“Uh, Jeno-hyung, are you going to sleep?” Jisung questioned. 

“Yeah, but I want to ask you guys some questions first. Please?”

“I don’t know. It depends on what they are.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll ask them, and you answer what you want to.”

“Uh, okay.” Chenle said, bringing Jisung to sit next to him on the couch.

“So, what was the problem, anyway? Why did Jisung act like he hated you, Chenle?  
”  
“Well, uh, wouldn’t you be flustered if you woke up cuddled next to your best friend?” Jisung dodged the question.

“Y-yeah, it’s kinda weird, especially when you’ve never done that before.” Chenle quickly agreed.

“I thought it was weird too, you guys normally don’t do skinship, especially with each other.” Jeno said, interrogating them.

“U-uh, yeah,” Jisung said, getting more and more anxious, “Well, I-uh, we, had watched a horror movie, and I got, um, really scared, so he was comforting me, and I guess we just fell asleep?”

“Okay,” Jeno seemed hesitant to agree, “but are you sure there’s nothing else to it? You seem quite. . . hm, nervous? Could it possibly be…..on purpose?”

“U-uh, Jeno-hyung, I think we’re going to sleep.” Chenle now responded, seeming a bit agitated.

“In the same bed?”

“That was a one-time thing!” Chenle had turned defensive.

“Why do you care so much, Jeno-hyung?” Jisung asked, annoyed with him.

“Because, you guys are my dongsaengs, my younger brothers. I want to make sure you guys are. . . fine. I’m just trying to look out for you.” Jeno said, but he didn’t seem too sure of himself.

“Looking out for us, my ass! You can’t just go prying into our personal lives just because we’re you’re little brothers! We may be young to you, but we’re old enough to take care of ourselves.” Chenle exploded in anger.

“Chenle, calm down. Let’s just go sleep.” Jisung said.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us, hyung, we’re going to bed.” Chenle bursted out once more before taking Jisung by the wrist and pulling him into their room, slamming the door behind them.  
Jeno watched them leave, shaking his head in anger and disbelief.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Chenle woke up with thoughts running through his head. Now that we both know, and we’re both okay with it, should I take the chance? What if he rejects me? What if he already likes someone else? He was nervous to cuddle with me. He probably likes another member and doesn’t want them to misunderstand. If I told him, would our friendship be ruined? I’d rather be just friends instead of not being friends at all. What if-

“Chenle? We have to get ready for practice.” Jisung’s voice came, interrupting his thoughts. Jisung was getting ready. Chenle shook his head and told himself to worry about it later.

“Sorry, Jisung, I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“You.” Jisung’s face reddened at the fact that Chenle was thinking about him. He-he thinks about me? That’s so cute. He too shook it off, convincing himself that it was a misunderstanding. There’s no way Chenle could be thinking about me in that way. No not in that way, get your mind out of the gutter. Romantically, hah. Chenle might not even like anyone right now, and even if he did, what’s the chance it would be me? Besides, I have to go to practice, I can’t think about this right now.

Jisung got rid of his thoughts and headed to practice, calling for Chenle to follow once he was ready.

The boys arrived at the company for their practice of “We Go Up” for their Music Bank performance the next day.

“Okay, guys, we have to get this performance perfect. I know it’s been a while since we’ve had to perform ‘We Go Up’, so we need to focus!” Mark said, acting like a true leader. Everyone nodded in agreement. “Okay, places everyone!”

The dreamies began their dance practice, and everything was going smoothly. That is, until something caught Chenle’s eye. 

Jisung was lip-syncing his lines, full of the same charisma he would have on stage. He smirked and swept his hair back, sending Chenle into ultimate gay panic. Why am I freaking out now? I’ve seen him do this a million times on stage, when he’s in much sexier outfits (god bless our stylists). What’s so special about now? Chenle stumbled over his feet, tripping and landing face first into the practice room’s hardwood floor.

“Chenle! Are you okay?” Jisung ran up, immediately helping Chenle up. Chenle looked at Jisung’s face, sweat-dripping down. His face flushed, but it luckily didn’t seem like a blush because of how hard they had been working.

“U-uh yeah, I-I’m fine.” Chenle stuttered. Jisung helped him stand up, then examined his face for any injuries. Chenle was flustered, once again, at the close proximity of their faces. Shit, shit. I have to back away. What do I do? He’s so pretty, but like, he’s hot, too? With his hair all messed up, and his face all sweaty, and his arms being shown off by the sleeveless shirt he’s wearing- “AHH!” Chenle accidentally screamed aloud, alarmed by his own thoughts.

“Ah!” Jisung yelped, “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Where does it hurt? Are you okay? Oh my god, I’m so-”

“Ji, I’m fine, I just got surprised.” Chenle reassured, looking around the room to see the members all taking a water break, seeing Jeno - wait. Was Jeno. . . glaring at them?   
Why is he so skeptical lately? What’s his problem? Is he the one Jisung likes? Is he jealous? I didn’t know Jeno was into boys. Shit. This is really fucked.

“Okay, well, Chenle, just be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Jisung said fondly.

“What are you, my mom? I can take care of myself, you dork.” Chenle laughed.

“Hey! I’m just looking out for you!” Jisung defended, smiling. The two boys laughed together, Chenle’s dolphin screech occasionally poking through.

“Okay, guys! Let’s get back to work!” Mark announced. The other members got up and went back to their places, but Jeno was still deep in thought. Does Chenle have a thing for Jisung? Is that what he’s hiding? It would make sense why he’s not telling me, then. Is he just into guys in general?

“JENO! Come on, we have to start practicing again!” Renjun called out.

“Oh, sorry, hyung.” Jeno apologized. He made it back to his spot in the formation, but the entire way he was walking back, Jisung was giving him a death stare. Jisung wasn’t sure what pissed off his hyung so much, but he knew it had to do with him and Chenle.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time they got back to their dorm, it was late at night, and they were all exhausted from the long day of practice. But something had been bothering Chenle the entire time. Did Jisung have a crush on Jeno? Jeno seems suspicious of us. There must be something going on between them. There’s no way that nothing’s going on. The way they look at each other. . . . Should I ask him? Or will he be suspicious of me?

The other members had already gone straight to sleep, but Jisung was just relaxing on the couch, as his sleep schedule was already wack.

“Jisung?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you like anybody? Like in that way?” Jisung seemed taken aback by the sudden question.

“Uh, actually, there is somebody.” Jisung said nervously.

“What? Really?” Chenle said, extra curious now. “What’re they like?”

“Well, uh, he’s, um. . . “Jisung started. When Chenle heard “he”, he got excited. “He’s so cute. He’s got the most adorable laugh, he’s confident, yet humble, has the prettiest voice, and the absolute cutest eye smile-”

When Chenle heard “eye smile” his own smile dropped immediately. It’s definitely Jeno. Jisung noticed this.

“Chenle? Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. You seem to, uh, really like this person. Is he someone I happen to know?” Chenle said, now cautious of every word he said. 

“I think you know him fairly well.” Jisung said, smiling shyly.

“Oh. . . that’s. . . nice.” Chenle hesitated, now sure that Jisung’s crush was Jeno. “Well, I’m, uh- I’m pretty tired. I’m gonna go to bed now. See you, Jisung.”

Chenle felt more dejected and sad than he had ever felt, but he knew he couldn’t let it show, especially not to Jisung because Chenle knew Jisung could see right through him.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Chenle tried to fake happiness as much as he could towards Jisung.

“Good morning Chenle!” Jisung exclaimed. Chenle responded by nodding and giving him a small smile, which Jisung immediately noticed was not something Chenle would do.

“Uh, are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? Everything is fine.”

“I don’t know. I just have a feeling I did something wrong.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong. It’s actually my fault.” Chenle said before he left the dorm for their schedule. Jisung was left confused, but shortly followed Chenle out the door after Jaemin ushered him out.

He climbed into the backseat of the car, sitting in between Jeno and Chenle.

Jisung turned to Jeno and asked, “Is something up with Chenle? He seems to be ignoring me or something.”

“I haven’t noticed anything, but I’ll keep an eye out. Jisung, do you mind if I use your shoulder as a pillow? I didn’t sleep well last night.” Jeno said as he looked over at Chenle to see his reaction.

“Uh, sure, hyung.” Jisung wasn’t sure what Jeno’s intentions were. 

Chenle looked beside him to see Jeno resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder and Jisung sleeping with his head against Jeno’s. This made him bite the inside of his mouth in frustration. Why am I getting jealous? I should be happy for Jisung. But I should be the one on Jisung’s shoulder. He’s mine. I’m the one who likes h-. No. What am I saying? Jisung can be with whoever he wants to. It’s his choice. I need to respect that. B-but I’m still going to fight for him! Yeah! I shouldn’t give up.

The boys arrived at the Music Bank venue, ready to be styled. They walked into the dressing room to be greeted by their stylists. Chenle looked over at Jisung while the stylist was doing his makeup. Jisung doesn’t even need that makeup. He’s already so pretty. They’re putting lip tint on him? Wow, his lips. They’re so…..perfect. So pink, so soft, so kissable-

“Chenle? I have to do your hair.” His stylist said.

Chenle was knocked out of his trance. “Oh, sorry, noona.”

“Jisung, you look really good in that.” Chenle hears Jeno’s voice say.

“Thanks hyung!”

“Jisung, you’re so pretty today.” Chenle said, trying to take his attention away from Jeno.

“Haha, you think so? I really like the look!” Jisung exclaimed, his face tinted a light pink.

“Okay everyone! We’re going on next, so let’s head backstage!” Mark announced to the other dreamies. They thanked the stylists and followed their manager backstage. 

After the performance, they went back to the dorms. Everything had gone well, and they were all satisfied with their work.   
When they got back to the dorms, everyone went to bed to get some extra rest. Chenle was planning to talk to Jisung, but as soon as he got to Jisung, Jeno came up and asked, “Jisung, want to go get some ice cream?”

Chenle looked at Jisung with pleading eyes, trying to tell Jisung not to go. Somehow, Jisung picked up on Chenle’s communication.

“Uh, sorry, Jeno-hyung, I think I’ll pass. Ask Jaemin-hyung, he’ll probably want to.” Jeno rolled his eyes and went to his room.

“So, Chenle. What did you need?” 

“Um, could we go to our room to talk? It’s urgent.” Chenle looked desperate.

“Yeah, what’s the problem?” Jisung said as he followed Chenle to their room.

Chenle closed the door behind them and sat on his bed. “Don’t be alarmed when I ask you this. Do you- is the guy you like. . . is it Jeno-hyung?”

“What? You think I like Jeno?” Jisung chuckled in disbelief, shaking his head. Chenle was confused by his reaction.

“Well, yeah? I mean, you let him sleep on your shoulder this morning, he shows you so much attention, he’s with you practically all the time!”

“You literally do that with every other member Chenle!”

“What does this have to do with me?”

“Everything, Chenle! I don’t like Jeno that way! You’re the one I-” Jisung slapped his hand over his mouth.

Chenle’s eyes widen in surprise and shock.“Me?”

“I-I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry Chenle, I didn’t mean-”

“What are you apologizing for? This makes my life so much easier!”

“Huh?”

“You really haven’t noticed? You are an idiot!” Chenle laughed.

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh my god! Why do you think I’ve been so jealous? You didn’t notice me trying to keep your attention away from Jeno ‘cause I thought you liked him? You oblivious idiot, I like you!”

“You? Like me?”

“YES! I like you, Jisung Park!”

"Oh. You like me. You like me!" What Chenle had said was finally registering in Jisung's head.

"Yes! And you like me, right?"

"Yes! I like you so much, Chenle. I honestly thought you weren't interested in anyone, let alone a guy, and me!" The two boys laughed, full of joy, so happy and relieved that their feelings were reciprocated. Chenle calmed down and looked at Jisung. He was smiling so wide back at him. Jisung pulled Chenle into the tightest hug. 

"Chenle? Can I. . . do something?" Jisung asked, still not pulling out of the hug. Chenle nodded, excited. Is Jisung finally going to kiss me? I’ve been waiting for this forever!

“Uh, can you close your eyes?” Jisung asked sheepishly as he pulled out of the hug. Chenle blushed and shut his eyes. Jisung was just as red, and he contemplated what he was going to do. Should I kiss him? What was I thinking I was going to do? I can’t kiss him! What if he’s not ready for that? I’ll just kiss his cheek so I don’t freak him out, Jisung thought, making up his mind. Chenle was getting impatient.

“Jisung! What’s taking so long?” he whined.

“Sorry! I’ve never done this before.” Jisung said, embarrassed. He leaned towards Chenle, very nervous. Jisung quickly pecked Chenle’s cheek, then immediately pulled away. Chenle opened his eyes, a little disappointed. Jisung covered his face to hide his blush, and to shield himself from Chenle’s reaction. 

“Sungiee!” Chenle pouted, “What was that~~?”

“I-I’m sorry Chenle! I should’ve asked you first!”

“Oh my god! You think I’m mad because you kissed me? I’m happy!” Chenle pulled Jisung’s hands away from his own face.

“Really?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? But…..”

“What? Did I do something wrong?”

“Why did you only kiss me on my cheek?”

“Only? I-I thought that’s what you wanted.”

“GODDAMMIT JISUNG YOU’RE SO DENSE! I want you to kiss me on the lips. Like. . . a real kiss.” Chenle said the last part quietly, as he was embarrassed. Jisung turned an even darker shade of red, if that was even possible. 

“U-Uh, I-I, u-um-” Jisung stuttered out.

“Shhhh~~~” Chenle shushed him. He took Jisung’s hands and brought them to his waist, putting them around it. Chenle took his own hands and cradled Jisung’s face in them. The two looked into each other’s eyes, both the darkest shade of red they could be. 

Chenle started to lean towards Jisung, his mind racing. Am I really going to kiss Jisung? The boy I’ve been crushing on for years? Is this actually happening?  
Jisung’s thoughts were just as rampant. Well, maybe a bit more. OH MY GOD. I’M GOING TO KISS ZHONG CHENLE. MY BEST FRIEND, MY CRUSH, MY EVERYTHING. AHHHHH!  
Chenle, scared shitless, but trying not to show it, leaned in, closing his eyes. Jisung didn’t know what to do, so he just followed Chenle. They leaned in closer, closer, closer, until there was so little space between them, you thought they couldn’t get any closer. Finally, their lips touched.

Chenle gasped. Jisung tasted like strawberries, like sweet fruit straight from the garden. His kiss was so hesitant, yet it felt like Jisung knew exactly what he was doing. To Chenle, it felt like Jisung was made to kiss him. He melted into the kiss, and let go of all his worries, only thinking about how amazing he felt. The kiss seemed to last forever, when it was only 5 seconds in reality.   
When Jisung went into the kiss, he was terrified. What if I do it wrong? What if I’m such a bad kisser that Chenle refuses to kiss me again? But it was too late to back out. He leaned in further, and was met by Chenle’s lips. They were so soft, so gentle. He seemed hesitant to, but also like he had been waiting for this moment for centuries. His kiss was so full of lust, but so loving and perfect that Jisung never wanted to stop (alexa play baby don’t stop). He went further into the kiss, fully absorbed by the moment, not wanting the feeling to end. It felt like fireworks were going off in his body, and he loved the sensation.

When the two finally parted, Chenle was wondering, Where the hell did he learn to kiss like that? But, seriously, what are we now?

Surprisingly, Jisung was the one to speak up first, asking exactly what Chenle was thinking, “Chenle, does this mean we’re. . . . Well, I’m not really sure. What does this mean? What are we? To each other, I mean. ‘Cause we obviously aren’t just best friends anymore, like, what best friends just-”

“Jisung, take a deep breath, I know it’s a lot. Stop overthinking.” Jisung inhaled and let his breath out.

“Sorry, I’m just. . . just worried.”

“I know. I am, too. I don’t want to put too big a label on this just yet, in case we get found out somehow and something goes wrong.”

“So, just together? Not dating, just together?”

Chenle nodded, finally deciding. “Together.”

Jisung hugged Chenle again, resting his head on top of Chenle’s. “That sounds nice."


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning was finally the start of their one free day. The managers had decided to let the dreamies be free, and just be teenagers. And don’t worry, the other members had tomorrow off.

The dreamies were excited to finally have a day off, so they went to the amusement park. When they got there, they decided to split off into pairs, with one group of three, and meet up at the entrance at the end of the day. Of course, Chenle and Jisung decided to split off together. The two had to be careful though. If there were any nctzens at the amusement park, they could be found out, so they had to act like they were just friends.

That obviously wasn’t going to be very easy, considering what had happened the night before. But they had to be able to hide it from the members and the staff no matter what.

“Chenle, stop! I can’t do it!” Jisung yelled as Chenle dragged him to a rollercoaster, a smile plastered on his face.

“Aw, come on, you baby, you’ll be fine!” 

"No, seriously Chenle! I'm scared of rollercoasters!"

"I'll hold your hand~~" ” Chenle made a pouty face as he said this, grabbing Jisung's hand. Almost instantly, he remembered that he wasn’t supposed to be too affectionate, and went stiff.

“Chenle? You okay?” Jisung then realized what Chenle was thinking. Chenle quickly dropped Jisung's hand, looking around to see if anyone noticed them.

“Let’s go, Jisung. I’ll sit next to you, you’ll be fine. Come on.” Chenle should have sounded reassuring, but he came off as more discouraged now. 

“Yeah. Okay. Let’s go.” Jisung couldn’t help but feel the same. He was still scared out of his mind, but he tried convincing himself that it would be better with Chenle at his side.

For the rest of the trip, they were a bit down, but they didn’t let this get the best of them. They went on every ride they could, still looking around, careful of their fans, and had as much fun as possible. Chenle and Jisung did their best to show as little affection as possible, but it was way harder than they had imagined it would be. Chenle was being the absolute most adorable whiny baby and Jisung could barely keep himself from kissing Chenle right then and there. And Jisung was being such a cute scaredy-cat, all Chenle wanted to do was kiss and cuddle all day.

Eventually, they were able to make it through the day, with much difficulty at that. The boys clambered into the car, waving goodbye to nctzens. 

"So what did you guys do? I'm assuming not a lot since Jisung is such a wimp." Haechan asked the two boys.

"Actually, Jisung went on all the rides with me! I was really surprised." Chenle exclaimed. Jaemin raised an eyebrow at that.

"Jisung? Jisung Park? Went on rollercoasters? With you?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes! Why don't you believe me?" Chenle said.

"It's not very believable. Jisung is literally the definition of terrified."

Jisung couldn't deny that, but he was surprised he hadn't thrown up from being so scared on those rides. But he did it for Chenle. When Chenle's eyes lit up when Jisung agreed to go with him, Jisung's heart melted into liquid rainbows. He was so soft for this little Chinese boy.

"I'm surprised, Jisung. But did you enjoy them?" Mark questioned.

"Well, a lot of them were actually pretty fun, so I would probably go again!" 

The rest of the dreamies were utterly shocked at the words that had just escaped Jisung’s mouth. After the initial shock went away, the members went back to talking with each other, except for Chenle and Jisung.

Since the two of them were sitting next to each other in the back, along with Haechan, they were able to be a little affectionate. Chenle took Jisung's hand, lacing his own fingers with his long ones. Jisung squeezed Chenle's hand, as if to indicate that he would do more once they got back. Chenle was somehow able to pick up the message. Jisung just had to do something when they were alone, he was a horny teenager after all. But obviously they couldn't go all the way, they weren't old enough. Yet, Jisung was okay with that, he was just happy being with Chenle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where very mild spicy stuff happens; don't like don't read. god this is rlly bad I swear I've gotten better at writing

The drive back to the dorms was excruciatingly long to the two boys. As soon as the driver parked, they bolted out of the car and to their dorms. The other members arrived two minutes later.

"Woah guys, what's the rush?" Mark asked.

"U-uh we're just really tired from being out all day. We want to sleep." Chenle said, panting a little from running to the dorm.

"Okayyyyyy." Mark said, a little confused, but deciding to let it go. Jisung wanted to drag Chenle into their room, but he knew he couldn't yet.

"Actually, I'm not that tired. Do you guys wanna watch a movie? You two can sleep." Jaemin was gesturing to the two boys. The members nodded, and Jisung saw his chance.

"Okay! Well if you guys are going to watch a movie, we're going to bed. And don't worry about being too loud, we won't mind." he said. Haechan and Renjun nodded. But Jeno was still wondering what was going on. Why are they being so secretive? They’ve been acting so weird lately. I doubt they're going to sleep, but I shouldn't pry, no matter how curious I am. Maybe Jisung just needs to talk to Chenle about something important.

As soon as Chenle closed and locked the door behind him, Jisung grabbed his hand and pulled Chenle towards him.

"It was so hard to keep myself from jumping on you all day." He whispered into Chenle's ear, his voice angry, but also needy and lustful. His deep voice sent shivers down Chenle's spine. “Don’t let it happen again. I don’t know if I can control myself next time.”

"Me too Jisung. I-I need you. . . so bad." Chenle breathed out. This made Jisung blush and pull away.

"Y-you don't mean a-all the way, do you?" He said, suddenly flustered.

Chenle giggled, and lightly hit Jisung on the chest.

"Of course not, you dumbass! We're too young for that."

"Oh thank god, because I don't think either of us are ready for that anyway." 

"Yeah." The two were left in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to do.

Jisung finally decided to do something. He moved his hand toward Chenle, hesitating a bit before holding onto Chenle's waist, gaining confidence. Chenle followed along, putting his hands around Jisung's neck.

The two locked eyes for a moment, before Jisung couldn’t take it anymore and moved in. His lips crashed against Chenle’s, desperate for that special taste that made him crazy. It was as soft as Jisung remembered, but this time, it was more needy. Neither could resist the other. Their lips fit perfectly, like puzzle pieces. They were so desperate, so full of lust, they didn’t want to take even the slightest breath. Jisung moved his hands under Chenle’s shirt, feeling his back, tracing his spine, feeling his shoulder blades, memorizing every part of Chenle. Chenle felt this tingle go through his spine. He needed more. He moved his hands to Jisung’s shoulders, pushing him against the wall. Chenle began to move down Jisung’s neck, Jisung’s hands moving up to his hair. Chenle started going down, making a line of kisses along Jisung’s neck. He wanted so bad to leave a hickey, but knew it could be noticed, so he restrained himself. Suddenly, he felt Jisung’s hands move down to his shoulders, moving Chenle back up to look at him. Jisung was panting from the rush, his lips swollen from the kissing. 

He looked into Chenle’s eyes, smirking, “You thought you could top me? Haha, you wish.” 

Jisung held Chenle’s shoulders, pushing him onto one of their beds. He began kissing Chenle with even more passion than before, wanting Chenle’s taste to be on his lips forever. He moved down, down Chenle’s neck, over to his ear, and whispered, “Don’t ever let another boy taste you. You’re mine.”

Chenle shuddered at the amount of lust dripping from Jisung’s voice, but he tingled with pleasure all the same. He nodded, promising that he was Jisung’s, and Jisung’s only.  
Jisung chuckled, going back to kissing Chenle. Chenle reached under Jisung’s shirt, feeling his lean stomach. He made his way back up to Chenle’s lips, giving Chenle a peck, before moving up to his forehead. He gently kissed Chenle’s forehead, then each of his eyelids, moving to his cheeks, before finally kissing Chenle on the lips, less gently now. Chenle giggled, so in love with him. 

Finally, Jisung got up, saying, “So? Am I everything you wanted and more? Am I the only one you’ll ever see? The only one you’ll never take your eyes off of?”

They both giggled, “Why, of course, darling. What else would you be?” Chenle said in the most old-fashioned way he could. 

They were both up now, and Chenle waddled towards Jisung, smiling. He wrapped his arms around Jisung, letting his head fall against Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung laughed at his cutie, letting his head rest against Chenle’s.

“You know, I haven’t said it yet, but I’ve wanted to for the longest time,” Jisung whispered, smiling from ear to ear, “I love you, Zhong Chenle. I always have and always will. I adore you, I love you, and I will always be devoted to you. You are my one and only, my love. I want to spend my entire life with you.”

“Well, aren’t you a poet,” Chenle giggled, turning his head to look up at Jisung, “Say, that sounds an awful lot like a marriage proposal. You know we’re still minors, right?”

“Shut up!” Jisung blushed, embarrassed by his confession.

“I’m only kidding. I love you, too, my baby, my sunshine, my darling, lovely Sungie.” now it was Chenle’s turn to become a tomato. 

“Okay, you are not allowed to do that. I almost physically melted. Are you out to kill me?” Jisung said, overly-dramatic.

“Sorry, but aren’t you doing the same to me?” Chenle said, being as cute as possible, pouting.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. They immediately unlocked themselves from the other’s arms, Jisung scrambling to his bed and climbing under the covers as quickly as possible and Chenle walking to the door, unlocking it, and peeking his head out.

“Yeah?” he put on his best sleepy voice.

“Uh, hey, Chenle. I was just checking in on you guys. I didn’t think you guys were actually sleeping. Why is the door locked? And why. . . why’s your hair such a mess? It’s never this bad when you wake up. You also look like you were punched in the lips, why are they so swollen?” Mark interrogated, extremely curious.

Shit. Chenle had forgotten to fix himself up. “I- uh. Restless night?”

“It’s hasn’t even been an hour since you went to bed. What possibly could have gone on? And seriously, are your lips okay? Did something happen at the park today that we didn’t know about?” Mark looked seriously concerned.

Chenle came up with some bullshit excuse as quickly as he could. “I-uh. . . I was turning in bed a lot cause I couldn’t sleep and I accidentally hit my face on my bedside table. I didn’t realize my lips would swell up so badly.”

“Well, are you okay? And where’s Jisung? Is he sleeping?”

He bought that excuse? What the fuck? Mark is such a dumbass. 

“Oh, y-yeah, I’m fine now. And Jisung went to sleep a while ago; he was really exhausted. I think it was all the roller coasters.”

“Uh, okay then, just, um, try to get some rest, and hopefully the swelling will go down.” Mark said, a little bewildered at Chenle’s story. Chenle quickly pushed him out the door.

“Wait! You forgot to tell me why the door was locked!”

“Sorry, I’m really tired, I’m going to sleep now!” Chenle needed to get out of this situation. “Night!”

He slammed the door behind him, then collapsed on the floor.

“Oh my god. That was bad.” he sighed, exasperated at the situation.

Jisung peeked his head up out of his blankets, sitting up a bit. He began quietly slow-clapping. “You know, you should get an Oscar for those acting skills. Damn, you almost fooled me.”  
“Oh, har, har, Jisung. Like you’d be any better.”

“Well. . . I can’t say I wouldn’t be,” Jisung said with a smirk.

Chenle scoffed. “Whatever you say, baby.”

“I am always right, you know. Now, get to bed. We have a full day tomorrow.” Jisung laid back down, pulling his blanket over himself, letting his head flop onto his pillow. He was asleep almost immediately, which made Chenle laugh (quietly). 

Chenle lay himself down, whispering a quick, “Night, Sungie,” before drifting off soon after.


	14. Chapter 14

Jisung was certainly correct when he said they had a full day tomorrow. As soon as they woke up, due to Jisung’s alarm going off at 5 am, they were scrambling to get ready. Chenle walked out of the bathroom, not wearing a shirt.

“Ji, have you seen that one gray shirt I always wear?” Jisung turned to look at Chenle, then blushed profusely. 

Smirking, Jisung said, “I’d rather you keep that shirt off,”

“Well, sorry, I’m not about to go out shirtless.” Chenle said, pulling on a different shirt he found in his dresser. He walked over to Jisung, quickly giving him a peck on the cheek, then grabbing his hand to drag him out of their room.

“Did you guys sleep well?” Renjun asked.

“Yeah, really well actually.” Jisung said.

“Chenle, did the swelling go down?” Mark questioned, walking into the room.

“What swelling?”

“You know, your lip. It was swelled last night when I came to check on you.”

Oh shit, I forgot I made that dumb excuse. “Oh yeah, it’s better now.”

Jeno walked into the living room, seeing Chenle and Jisung. One of those two has got to be gay or bi or something. The way they act around each other, it’s not exactly one of those ‘just friends’ vibes. But if one of them is, what is he going to do? The company can’t know that. He’ll get fired for sure. Neither of them can lose their jobs. I’ll just have to keep an eye on both of them. (pls this is thoughts I still don't know how to do italics)

Jisung took Chenle’s hand, leading him out the door. The other members still hadn’t suspected anything, but Jeno was utterly flustered and frustrated.

“Wait guys, I wanna ask you something.” Jeno stopped the others, who were leaving.

“What is it Jeno?” Jaemin questioned.

“Does something seem off to you with Jisung and Chenle?”

“What are you talking about?” Haechan said, confused.

“They were holding hands, and they’re all close to each other. What do you think even happened last night?”

“Jeno, there’s nothing wrong with best friends holding hands. And why even ask what happened last night, we’re never going to know unless they tell us.” Renjun said.

“But there is something wrong! Because it’s not just holding hands! Have you seen the way they look at each other? How can you be sure nothing is going on? They’ve never acted this close! Am I the only one who noticed?”

“Jeno, they’re really close, we can’t do anything about their friendship.”

“But that’s the thing! I don’t think it’s just a friendship!”

“Jeno, are you implying that…..they’re together?” Mark asked.

“Yes! And if they are, I’m happy for them, but it can’t be a good thing.”

“Jeno, why do you think they would risk their entire careers to be together? And you can’t just assume their sexualities, you don’t know what they’re feeling.” Jaemin said, starting to get a little angry.

“Because! I don’t know!” 

“Well then, just let it go.” Haechan said, resuming putting his shoes on.

“No! What if they are, and they get caught by the company? I certainly don’t want to lose them!”

“Ok, Jeno, let’s say you get proof that they’re a couple. What are you going to do about it?” Mark said, cocking an eyebrow.

“Well, they’d have to break up before the company finds out! Or we’d have to tell the company and somehow get them to not fire them. Or tell the company they aren’t actually dating. . . . I don’t know, okay?”

“Jeno, we have no control over the company’s jurisdiction. It’s their fault if they’re breaking their contract. Of course, I would never want Chenle and Jisung to leave, but we’re just idols. SM has all the power. We know all too well how much control they have over our lives. We can’t change that; no matter how much we love our members.” Renjun says. Jeno had no idea how to respond to that. 

“Ok guys, we’re already late, let’s go.” Mark said, making everyone go out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god this also has a rlly badly written mild spice scene

Jeno was concerned. He couldn’t let anything happen to his maknaes. He had to keep them apart so nothing would happen to them. Their company couldn’t find out, no matter what. And Jeno decided to be the one that kept them apart.

The dreamies had many things to do that day. They had a fansign, photoshoot, two interviews, and they had to perform at a music show again. Their schedule was certainly packed, but that didn’t stop Chenle and Jisung savoring every moment they had alone together. True, it wasn’t a lot, but a five minute break was all they needed.

During the fansign, Jeno sat in between the two lovers, making sure they weren’t able to interact. At the photoshoot, he couldn’t do much, as it was up to the managers, but he still tried to keep them apart. In both interviews, Jeno sat between them once again, but they still somehow managed to be together. At last, their performance had come and gone, everything going smoothly. 

Well, almost everything. Jeno was trying as hard as he could to keep Chenle and Jisung apart, but the two were practically inseparable. Eventually they all arrived back at the dorms, all of the boys exhausted from the crazy day they had. The members had gone to their respective rooms, straight to bed. But Chenle and Jisung had other plans.

Jisung shut the door to the room, not bothering to lock it since everyone else was asleep. Chenle was waiting for him.

“Sungie~~~” he whined.

“What is it, baby?” Jisung said, pulling Chenle into an embrace.

“It’s been a while since we’ve done anything~~”

“It’s been one day!” Jisung chuckled.

“But it feels like forever!” Chenle pouted.

Jisung smiled fondly at his adorable boyfriend. He lifted up Chenle’s chin so they were looking at each other. Jisung placed a loving kiss on Chenle’s lips, Chenle giggling into the kiss. Chenle threaded his fingers into Jisung’s hair, lightly tugging at it. Jisung was feeling a little brave, so he placed his hands onto Chenle’s butt.

“Woah there, Mr. Park! Feeling brave now, aren’t we?” Chenle smirked. Jisung immediately removed his hands from Chenle, flustered.

“I-I I’m sorry, I-I shouldn’t have done that-”

“Oh my god, Jisung, I’m just joking!” Chenle laughed.

“O-Oh.”

Chenle rolled his eyes, then put his hands into Jisung’s hair again, letting Jisung put his hands back to where they were. 

Chenle pulled Jisung’s head towards his own, closing the space between them. Jisung immediately responded, his lips moving in perfect sync with Chenle’s. The two pressed their bodies closer together - if that was even possible. Jisung was once again gaining confidence, so he discreetly slipped his tongue into Chenle’s mouth. Chenle gasped at the new sensation, loving it all the same. Jisung moved his hands from Chenle’s butt to under his thighs, lifting him up. Chenle wrapped his legs around Jisung’s waist, hoisting himself up, without breaking the kiss. They finally separated so they could catch a breath. Not even a second later, Jisung’s lips were attached to Chenle’s neck, kissing and sucking.

“J-Jisung, d-don’t leave a mark!” Chenle said through pants.

“I know, baby, I just wish I could show everyone that you’re mine.”

“Well, you don’t have to show me.” The two heard a voice from the door. Jeno was standing in the doorway, his expression unreadable.


	16. Chapter 16

Jisung and Chenle’s eyes widen. For a second, their minds were blank from shock. Then what was happening started to register in their heads. SHIT. FUCK. NO NO NO. JENO COULDN’T HAVE SEEN US. WE’RE DEAD, was whirling through both of their minds.

“JENO HYUNG!” Chenle yelped. Jisung immediately let Chenle down.

“W-we. . . y-you. . . I-I can explain!” Jisung rambled out, distressed. Chenle was mortified, unable to say anything.

“Come on. In the living room. Now.” Jeno said to the both of them. Chenle looked at Jisung, both boys already on the verge of tears. Jisung walked out first, Chenle hiding behind him.

The other members were sitting on the couches, waiting for them. They all had an indecipherable expression on their faces. Haechan and Mark seemed to be confused once again, while Jaemin and Renjun seemed concerned but also apologetic.

“Chenle, Jisung. Can you guys sit down and please, please, tell us what’s going on?” Mark said softly, in a sort of motherly tone. Jisung took Chenle’s hand, bringing him to sit on the couch across from the others. 

The room was dead silent for a few minutes. Chenle felt his eyes glossing over, then tears spilling down his face. Jisung immediately reacted, pulling the crying boy into a tight embrace. In response to Chenle crying, Jisung then started sobbing as well.

“I’M SORRY!” Chenle cried out, the relentless tears streaming down faster. Jisung just cried harder, his sobs getting caught in his throat. The boys didn’t know what else to, they had just put their entire lives into jeopardy. Jisung pulled away from his embrace with Chenle, to hide his face from the members. 

“Guys, c-calm down, please talk to us. W-We want to help you.” Haechan stuttered out, afraid that something he would say would just make them cry harder.

Jisung started to sniffle, his tears slowly subsiding. He wiped his face and accepted a tissue that Jaemin had offered him. Chenle did the same, his face expressionless after.

“U-uh…” Jisung started, hiccuping.

“Tell us what you two did.” Jeno said, firm but still caring.

“W-we’re. . . dating.” Chenle spoke up after a few moments. The members were surprised by this, except for Jeno.

“So, you guys are….gay?” Renjun asked. Chenle nodded, but Jisung shook his head.

“I-I’m bisexual.”

“Ok, first of all, I want you guys to know that we’re always going to support you. No matter what. We’re all so happy that you were able to find each other,” Mark said. Jisung nodded, giving him a weak smile.

“But, there’s always repercussions. Especially for idols. What did you guys think was going to happen? You should’ve known you were eventually going to get caught.”

“W-we knew there were consequences! But we were willing to risk it. For each other.” Chenle said. Jisung grabbed Chenle’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

“What are you guys going to do? I mean you could continue to be together, and we want you to be happy, but the company is going to find out eventually.” Jaemin asked.

“I-I don’t know. I want to be with Chenle.” Jisung replied, unsure.

“And I want to be with you, Jisung.” Chenle said in return. Seeing how the two boys looked at each other changed something in Jeno. He couldn’t tear them apart. But he could keep the company and the fans from seeing their relationship. Or at least he could try.

“Guys,” Jeno spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him.

“I’m really sorry for trying to keep you guys apart and for being so suspicious. It wasn’t my business.” Jeno first directed his words towards Jisung and Chenle.

“It’s okay, Jeno-hyung. You were just concerned for us.” Chenle replied.

“And everyone else,” Jeno said, addressing the four other boys.

“I’ve decided that I’m going to support Chenle and Jisung’s relationship and protect them from the company and the fans. I don’t have the heart to separate them. And I hope that you guys will help me.” Jeno addressed the rest of the group.

The boys looked around at each other. 

“I agree with you, Jeno-hyung. I’m going to protect our two maknaes. They’re just kids in love. They deserve to be together.” Haechan stated. Mark agreed, and Renjun and Jaemin did right after.   
Those words from their members was enough to send Chenle and Jisung to tears again. 

“T-Thank you, hyungs.” Jisung said. Chenle gestured for everyone to come together in a group hug. Mark, Haechan, Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin all surrounded the couple, all the dreamies squeezing each other tight.

“I love you guys so much.” Jisung said. A chorus of “We love you, too.” rang out from the members. The boys separated, all of them feeling a lot better than before. 

Jisung turned to Chenle, holding his arms out. Chenle ran into his arms, burying his face into Jisung’s chest. The two parted, then Jisung cupped Chenle’s face in his hands. He placed a loving, gentle kiss on his lips, like no one else was there.

“AWWW!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!!!!” Jaemin squealed. The two turned bright red at their member’s comment, both ducking their heads in embarrassment.

“You guys better not be doing PDA around the dorms. No one wants to see that.” Jeno chuckled. All of the boys laughed, so relieved that the problem was temporarily fixed.


	17. Chapter 17

“Ready to go, guys?” Mark called to the dreamies. They were about to be late for their fanmeet. 

“Gotta finish putting on my shoes! Go ahead of me, I’ll be there in a minute~~” sang (not literally) Jisung from his room. Chenle was standing at their door, waiting for his boyfriend.

The rest of the dreamies went ahead, Jeno having to pull Chenle along with him. Chenle whined, complaining that he wanted to wait for Jisung.

“You’ll have plenty of time to be with Jisung, but we’re going to be late! We don’t want to disappoint the czennies, do we?” Renjun laughed at Chenle. 

Jisung sprinted to the van to see an open spot for him right next to Chenle. He got in and looked around at his members, all of them laughing quietly. 

“What’s so funny?” Jisung questioned, feeling like they were laughing at him. 

“Nothing. . . . It’s just kind of cute,” chuckled Haechan, “We’re not used to seeing- you know. . . .” he quieted down, remembering that not even their driver could know. That didn’t stop him from wiggling his eyebrows at the two, though.

Jisung blushed, and Chenle’s face flushed as well. The two faced away from each other, trying to escape the relentless teasing of their members. They couldn’t stop themselves though, and Chensung both reached out their hands, intertwining them. Renjun was sitting beside the two of them in the back, and he shook his head, smiling. God, they’re so innocent and pure. 

“You guys are truly the babies of the group. Such innocent children need to be shielded from the world. Guys, we have to keep them safe!” Renjun teased, proceeding to cover the eyes of both Chenle and Jisung, while the other members turned around in their seats to tickle them. 

“S-Stop it guy-s!” Jisung said in between laughs. Chenle’s dolphin laughter rang throughout the car, making everyone laugh harder. 

Finally, they arrived at the fanmeet, and they got there just in time. They quickly got ready and went out on the small stage setup. A wave of cheers and excited fans sounded through the room.

“Hi, Mark-oppa!” 

“Hello Jeno-ssi!” The boys heard their names being called out from the crowd. They waved back and did their greeting. The dreamies took their seats, ready to meet their fans and sign albums. 

After doing the main signing part, the boys had extra time to mess around in front of the fans. Jisung kept chasing Chenle around the tables, and the rest of the members just stood, laughing at them. 

“Aren’t our maknaes so innocent, czennies? They’re like schoolboys playing tag!” said Jaemin, chuckling. 

Jisung and Chenle stopped chasing each other, making eye contact and smiling, sharing the same thought. We aren’t that innocent. 

“SO CUTE!”

“They’re like a couple!”

“What a cute ship!”

The dreamies heard various comments from the crowd, and they responded by awkwardly chuckling and glancing at each other nervously.   
Mark decided to ease up the situation, going up to Jisung and hugging him, saying, “We love our babies!” The other dreamies took that as a chance to change the subject, all of them hugging Jisung and Chenle. 

Lots of screams and “AWWW SO CUTE”s came from the audience, and the boys all felt relieved that they cleared things up without a thought. 

That night, when they were back at the dorms, the dreamies were looking online for clips of their fanmeet that day, and they panicked. Almost all the posts were about Chensung.

“Shit! We’re fucked.” Jeno swore out loud.

The boys all looked at each other, eyes wide, completely lost on what to do. 

“So, um, excuse my French, but how the FUCK are we supposed to fix this?” Haechan exclaimed, exasperated.

“I mean, all we can do is hope the company won’t think anything of it, but they just might. We have to continue being careful; even more so than before.” Renjun said, pensive.

“But we also have to remember that this stuff was all over the internet before we even started dating.” Chenle said, slightly hopeful.

“True, but. . . there’s more of it now!” Jisung cried, looking scared out of his mind. The maknaes looked like they were going to cry again, but Jaemin stopped them.

“Don’t cry, guys, we’ll fix this. I promise.” he said, reassuringly.


	18. Chapter 18

The boys were still on thin ice after the fanmeet, but they had to carry on as if nothing had happened. To help save face, the managers decided they would hold a vlive, just talking to their fans and maybe playing a game. 

After Dream talked to the fans for a while, they had a unanimous vote to play the paper kiss game. Chenle and Jisung were smiling like fools, but knew they had to keep acting like friends. 

“Okay, let’s switch up the order we’re sitting in!” Mark said, trying to make sure Chenle and Jisung weren’t too close to each other. We can’t slip up this time, or we’re dead for sure,he thought.

The dreamies, excluding Chenle and Jisung, moved around. When Mark saw the maknaes next to each other, he eyed Renjun, who was next to Chenle, and Renjun piped up, “Chenle, why don’t you stand over here instead?” Renjun motioned to his other side. 

Chenle didn’t want to, but he knew he couldn’t be reckless today, so he moved reluctantly. 

“Alright! Let’s get started. I’ll be the scorekeeper and paper-passer dude.” Jaemin said. 

They got started, Jaemin passing the paper to Mark, who passed to Haechan - almost effortlessly - who then passed it to Jeno. Jeno turned to Chenle, and it was almost falling. Shit, shit. I can’t let it slip, it’s basically a kiss! I already have a boyfriend! Chenle thought, panicked. Jisung didn’t like seeing his boyfriend nearly kissing Jeno. 

He barely caught the paper, and quickly turned to Renjun, but the paper was still slipping. The dreamies yelled in agony, scared that one of them was going to kiss. Almost there, come on, Renjun! Catch the paper! Chenle felt even more panicked now. Renjun leaned forward, about to catch the paper, but it kept slipping, slipping, until it was falling. The paper dropped right before Renjun could catch it, and he and Chenle kissed. The dreamies all screamed, all shocked at what happened. Well, they all screamed except Jisung. He looked. . . upset, to say the least. He knew it wasn’t on purpose, but it still hurt to see Chenle “kiss” someone else. The two separated immediately, Chenle spitting and wiping off his mouth.

Oh my god, no. Chenle thought, looking at Jisung with wide eyes. Jisung’s going to murder me when we get back to the dorms. He’s already giving me a death stare. Shit. 

Jisung walked over to Chenle, who was now crouching on the floor in embarrassment, the way most people did. The others comforted Renjun, helping him get over the trauma. Jisung patted Chenle on the head, reassuring him, as if saying, It’s okay. I know it was an accident. 

Jisung felt Chenle sigh, and knew he was relieved. Jisung helped Chenle up, and the rest of the boys turned back to the camera. They looked at their managers, whose eyes were as wide as a full moon. One of the managers told Jaemin to take out his phone and look at the comments. 

Now Jaemin’s eyes widened, and he looked up at the dreamies. Jisung walked over to look at the comments as well, and he froze. 

The comment section was filled with comments like:

“OMG RENLE!!”

“Did you see how Jisung was the only one to comfort Chenle? So cute? <3”

“OMG Chensung being a jealous couple! Adorable!”

“Chensung is so jealous! Power couple omg!”

The boys looked back at the managers, and the managers signaled to the dreamies to wrap it up so they could end the live. They didn’t want to disappoint their czennies, but they needed to get out of the situation as fast as possible.

“Sorry, guys, we just realized that we have a shoot later today, so we’ll have to wrap it up for today. We’ll do another live soon! Bye!” Haechan closed off for them, and the vlive ended, calming their panic just a bit. 

“Shit, guys, what was that about? Did we really have to be so obvious about it?” Jeno said to the other boys. 

“What was going on? Why were the comments all about those two?” one of the managers scolded, directing towards Chenle and Jisung.

“U-Uh, fans are always like this?” Renjun said, trying to cover up for the boys.

“They’re not usually this excited about ships, though.” said another manager. 

“Yeah, I guess, but Chenle and Jisung are best friends, so it makes sense that they show each other affection, and Jisung was just comforting his friend.” Mark defended. 

“Okay. You’re right.” The first manager dismissed the issue, but looked like he was still thinking about it.

“Go back to your dorms, we’ll let you know if you have to do anything else today.” said the second manager, who also seemed pensive, but let the boys go anyway. 

“Okay. Thank you,” the boys said in unison. They bowed and quickly walked back to their dorms.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, everyone woke up in a bad mood. None of them could think of a way to keep Chenle and Jisung’s relationship on the down-low, especially when fans were getting suspicious.

The dreamies all sat down in the living room for a much-needed discussion. 

“What are we going to do about this? There’s no turning back time, but we can hide things from here on out.” Mark questioned.

Renjun nodded, responding, “I’m not sure exactly what to do, but if this gets any more suspicious, you two might get caught,” he looked at Chenle and Jisung, “and we don’t want anything to happen to any of us.”

“We’re really trying to not be obvious,” Jisung persuaded, “But it’s harder than you think.”

“I love you guys, you know that, but I’m going to be extremely blunt.” Jeno said, straightforward and taking no bullshit (say it babe), “You guys need to try harder. I know you’re both sensitive and love each other very much, but we absolutely cannot let anything bad happen."

“We need you to do this for us, not just you.” Haechan said, worried.

“You guys are adorable, and everybody ships you, but please promise us that you will only be a ‘couple’ at the dorms. Please.” Jaemin pleaded.

Chenle and Jisung sat, eyes wide, full of doubt and worry, then coming to a realization. The members were practically begging them to be careful. They knew this was important before, but now, everyone was desperate - no, scratch that - they were anguished, full of despair. The other dreamies were so worried that it felt like they were the ones in forbidden relationships.

All Chenle wanted was to be able to hug and kiss and love Jisung when and wherever he wanted, but everyone knew that wasn’t allowed. 

Suddenly, Mark’s cell phone went off. He picked it up, read it, and looked to Chenle and Jisung. “The CEO needs to talk to you two. I think we can all assume what it’s about.”

Chensung nodded in unison, both visibly scared, but they got up to go anyway. Jisung turned to Chenle, looking into his trembling eyes. They took each other’s hands and squeezed. Jisung pulled Chenle into the tightest embrace, not wanting to let go. But, the two soon separated, Jisung’s hands around Chenle’s waist, and Chenle’s hands around Jisung’s chest. Chenle moved his hands to cup Jisung’s face, pulling him closer. The two sealed the gap with a kiss, not too gentle, not too rough; it was perfect, but still not quite reassuring. Jisung couldn’t pull away, but he knew they had to face their consequences. They came apart, both boys’ faces with fear painted all over them.

“Chenle. We’ll get through this. Together.” Jisung tried to convince Chenle and, frankly, himself. Chenle nodded in response.

Hoping to console the two at least a little bit, Jaemin hugged both of them and said, “Hey. Whatever happens, we’re here for you guys, always, and we love you. Be careful.”


	20. Chapter 20

The two made their way out of the dorms and to the main company building. Chenle badly wanted to hold Jisung’s hand, but he knew it would probably make matters worse. They walked into the building, telling the receptionist that the CEO called for them.

“Yes, Mr. Kim is waiting in his office for you.” they told the two. Jisung nodded and gave the receptionist a curt smile. He turned towards Chenle and gestured with his head in the direction of the office. Chenle decided it would be better if he went first, as he was older and should take responsibility. 

The two knocked gently on the CEO’s door, then entered, both scared out of their skin. 

“You, uh, you called for us, Mr. Kim?” Chenle said, trying to hide his fear.

“Yes, I did.” The CEO was leaning on his desk, half sitting on it. “I heard that you boys were getting a bit . . . how should I put this? Suspicious.”

“Ah. . . right.” Jisung muttered.

“Care to elaborate on your . . . suspicious behavior?” The CEO seemed to be glaring like a hawk stalking its prey. The boys shuddered.

“We, um, we’ve been . . . closer? And more fans have been-” Chenle stopped short, not sure what to say.

Luckily, Jisung was there to help him out. “Shipping us, sir. Uh, as fans do.” 

Both of the boys’ faces were bright red, blushing out of embarrassment and fear.

“Okay then. I wanted to give you guys a warning.” the CEO said, voice as cold as ice. “If you boys continue with this . . . ‘touchy’, ‘skinship’ behavior, I’ll have to terminate your contracts. You know there’s no dating in the company, and you’re both boys at that. And this quite obviously isn’t nothing. I’m not blind, you know, I can tell when idols are together.”   
The CEO chuckled and the boys gasped.

“However, at the moment, I cannot afford to terminate your contracts, and you two are so popular, there is no way I can do it now. But if you can’t stop this, I will not hesitate to burn your contracts, understand? Don’t think I’ll be lenient just because you’re young and successful.”

Chenle and Jisung nodded, even more terrified than before.

“Now get out.” the CEO said, voice dripping with distaste and arrogance.

The boys left as fast as possible (without running), not wanting to anger their CEO further. They quickly made their way back to the dorms, knocking on the door urgently to let them back in, as if they were being followed.

Mark opened the door, and, upon seeing their frightened faces, embraced the younger boys. 

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay,” Mark repeated this phrase over and over, even though nobody really believed it. He brought them into the dorm, finally, after a couple of minutes, and told the boys to sit down.

“I’ll make some lunch, just sit and relax; try not to think about it.” Mark soothed. The other boys were sitting on the couch, looking more concerned than ever. Chenle and Jisung went over to them, Jisung sitting with Chenle snuggled up next to him.

“So? What did he say?” Jaemin asked softly.

“He, um . . . I-” Chenle started but started crying before he could finish. 

Jisung finished for him, stroking his hair to calm him down. “He told us to stop or he’d- he’d terminate our contracts, to put it simply.”

Everyone’s eyes widened. 

Jisung continued. “He said the only reason he hasn’t terminated them now is that he couldn’t afford it, apparently. Because . . . we’re so successful right now. Guess he only cares about getting money; it makes sense.”

“Well, if it’s what’ll keep you guys with us, I’ll take it,” said Renjun.

“So that means we are officially banning skinship between you two when we are outside of the dorms. Completely. It sucks, I know, but it has to be done.” Jeno decided, and Chenle and Jisung nodded.

“Alright, guys, enough about this, let’s eat some lunch,” called Mark from the kitchen. The dreamies went over to the dining table trying to keep their minds off of the situation at hand. They all went silent, surprised at how much better they felt after just a mouthful of food.

“Damn, tastes like some godly nectar or something after all the stress from today. Even if Mark-hyung made it!” Haechan sighed, causing everyone to chuckle a bit. 

“Amen!” shouted Jaemin.

All the boys erupted into laughter, glad something could finally lighten the mood.


	21. Chapter 21

Like always, Jisung woke up to see Chenle in his own bed across from him. Jisung smiled softly to himself, thinking about how cute his little sunshine looked when he slept.

Jisung decided to wake Chenle up; he was, after all, oh-so-bored without him. He slid out of his bed and crept over to Chenle’s. Brushing Chenle's hair out of his face, Jisung kissed his forehead lightly.

“Lele, wake up. It’s morning~~,” Jisung said in a singsong voice.

Chenle groaned, not wanting to get up yet. “Come on, Sungie~,” he whined in the best morning voice Jisung had ever heard, “It's our day off; I should get to sleep forever today. . . . Unless. . . are you asking me on a date?”

Chenle shot up into a sitting position, smiling from ear to ear. He looked like a puppy waiting for a treat, which obviously made Jisung giggle like a lovestruck school girl. 

“So? Are we going on a date or not?” Chenle asked, getting impatient.

“Well, we can’t exactly go out anymore, right?” They both looked disappointed now. 

Suddenly Chenle's face lit up once again. "I have an idea. Why don't we have a stay-at-home date? Sure, the members might get annoyed, but hey, we live here too. Let’s have a movie marathon; just the two of us!

Jisung was now as excited as Chenle. “Of course! Why didn’t I think of that? Come on, let’s go grab some snacks and we’ll start!”

The boys ran out to the kitchen to grab way more snacks than anyone should have in a day, movie marathon or not. Haechan and Renjun were talking in the kitchen, when they saw the two lovebirds bolting in. 

"Woah! What's the rush? And why are you guys taking all the food?" Renjun exclaimed.

"Long story, gotta go bye~~!" Chenle yelled over his shoulder as him and Jisung rushed out.

As they were going back to their room, they saw Mark at the door, dressed to go out.

Chenle and Jisung were utterly confused. 

“Where are you going, Mark? Got something today?” Jisung interrogated.

Mark turned, a bit bewildered by the sudden questions. “Oh, um. . . yeah, just going. . . out.” 

Chenle was suspicious. “There’s no need to sound guilty, Mark. It’s fine if you want to go out with friends or . . . someone more?” Now both Chenle and Jisung were grinning.

Mark looked more at ease now. “Oh my God. You’re kidding, right? I’m just going to lunch with a couple friends.” The maknaes nodded slowly, unconvinced. “Anyway, see ya. I’ll be out for a couple hours, so don't cause too much trouble for Renjun or anyone else.”

“BYE~~~~”

With that, Mark walked out of the dorms. 

Mark was now outside a café, sitting with Taeyong, Johnny, Taeil, Ten, and Kun.

"So why are we all here?" complained Ten.

"Right." Mark fiddled with his fingers nervously. "So, here's the deal: Chenle and Jisung are dating."

Everyone looked at one another, their faces contorting into disbelieving laughs and smiles.

"You guys are trying to prank us right? Gosh, you dreamies and your games." Johnny said as he shook his head, chuckling.

“I’m serious! This isn’t a joke this time!” Mark got defensive immediately.

“Seriously, Mark? They’re best friends, they always have been. It’s not possible; they wouldn’t fall for one another.” Kun questioned.

“And besides, they’re both boys!” Taeil added in.

“It’s 2019, you’ve got a weaker argument with both of them being guys.” said Johnny. 

“Ok, but, like, how do you even know they’re gay? And we can’t even date because of our contracts.” Taeyong asked.

“Oh my god, fine-if you don't believe me I’ll call them right now.” Mark stated, a little annoyed. The others were still in disbelief as Mark facetimed Chenle.

“Oh hi Mark hyung. What’s up?” Chenle asked.

“These dumbasses think we’re joking.” Beforehand, the dreamies had decided together that Mark was going to break the news to the hyungs.

“Ugh, I knew they weren’t going to believe us. Gimme a sec, I’ll get Jisung.” Chenle rolled his eyes, exasperatedly. Mark handed the phone to Taeyong, and the other members squished into frame.

“Hi Chenle! How have you been?” Kun laughed, happy to see his “child” again.

Chenle looked down at the phone and stopped walking. “Hi Kun-ge! I’ve been well. . . . Well, not really.”

“Okay, can you guys talk in a language we all understand?” Johnny butted in. They apologized and Chenle greeted the other members.

“Jisung! Come here.” Chenle calls out.

“Whyyyy~~~” Jisung says, his voice muffled by a pillow.

“They don't believe us.” Chenle deadpans. Jisung groans and gets up from his place on the bed, joining Chenle on the couch in the living room.

“Hi, hyungs. Good to see you.”

“Hi, Jisungie! Oh, you’ve grown so much!” Taeyong says, like a true mother.

Jisung rolls his eyes.

“Anyways, what’s the problem Mark-hyung?”

“Basically, I told them you guys are dating, but they don’t believe me.”

“Very funny guys, but you can’t fool us adults.” Taeil says.

“Mark, put the phone somewhere they can all see us.” Chenle says. Mark stood back so they could all see the screen clearly.

“If we weren’t dating, would I do this?” Jisung inquired. Jisung cupped Chenle’s face in his hands, and pulled him in. They kissed, short and sweet, but long enough to make a point.

Every single one of the older members’ jaws dropped, eyes widening in disbelief.

“Well shit, man, you really weren’t kidding!” Johnny burst out of nowhere. 

“I don’t only joke around.” Mark said, pouting.

“Okay, we get it, they’re dating, but why come to us with this?” Taeyong questions. 

“Because,” Chenle starts, turning the phone more towards him, “we’re obviously breaking the fucking contract, so we need to know if we should break up or not. Duh.”

“Well, I honestly think that it would be wiser to break up. I know it’s blunt, but your careers could be seriously hurt if you don’t.” said Kun.

“Hm, I don’t know, I think it could be fine if you date secretly. But by secret, I mean SECRET. Got it, kids?” Ten explains.

“Jesus, mom mode much?” Jisung said.

“Relax, guys, we just want you to stay safe.” Taeil adds in over Kun and Ten’s arguing.

“They shouldn’t date secretly, there’s no way they won’t get caught!”

“If they’re careful, they’ll be fine!” 

“Guys, the CEO already knows.” Mark butted in.

“Shiiiiiiiit.” said Johnny.

“Yeah. Shit.” Chenle repeated.

“Wait. He didn’t fire you on the spot? That’s bullshit.” Taeyong said in disbelief.

“He said he ‘needed us’ or something.” Jisung rolled his eyes.

“Well, yeah, you guys are money makers, to be frank.” Taeil stated.

“Yeah, as bad as it sounds, Taeil is completely right.” Taeyong confirmed. 

“Well you guys are no help, you’re just repeating what we already know.” said Chenle. The others racked their brains trying to help their maknaes, but they didn’t know what to do.

“I think we have to bring out the big guns.” Jisung said grimly.

“Are you sure?” Mark asked. Chenle nodded. The hyungs were confused.

“I’m sorry?” Kun asked, absolutely flabbergasted.

“Doyoung.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Doyoung-hyung~! We need you!” cried Jisung over the phone. 

“Aww, what’s wrong babies?” Doyoung said, happy his maknaes were calling them after such a long time.

Chenle and Jisung explained everything to him. After a couple minutes of thinking, Doyoung finally said, “Okay, I have your answer. You obviously love each other, so I say screw SM. Love is love, and they shouldn’t be able to keep anyone from dating. Date secretly; We’ll all help you whenever you get into trouble. We just want you guys to be happy. So be happy, and we’ll be with you no matter what. Okay?”

“Thanks, Doyoung.” Chenle said, smiling from ear to ear.

“I love you, Doyoung, you’re so amazing!” Jisung chimed in.

“Hey! You’re not allowed to love anyone but me.” Chenle pouted. Jisung chuckled and pecked Chenle on the cheek.

Doyoung laughed at the two. “So, you guys wanna tell the CEO? I can be there to vouch for you. And you all can come too,” referencing the other members.

“Now?” Mark questioned.

“Yes, Mark! This is urgent!” scolded Doyoung.

“Ugh, fine! Let’s go, children, to the lion’s den!” Mark yelled.

“Don’t say that Mark, you sound dumb,” Johnny states.

“Oh, so you guys can call us children, but I can’t call the maknaes that?” Taeil said exasperatedly.

“Stop fighting, let’s go, gays!” shouted Doyoung. They hung up the call and gathered their things. Chenle, Jisung, and Doyoung were meeting the rest at the SM building.

They arrived swiftly, saying a quick hello to everyone. Doyoung went up to the front and addressed the receptionist.

“Good afternoon, we would like to speak with Mr. Kim,”

“I’m sorry, but he’s not available right now,”

“Please, this is urgent.”

“Um, I can have him meet you in….10 minutes,” 

“Thank you.”

The 10 minutes felt like an eternity to the boys, until the receptionist called them in. Chenle and Jisung got up from their seats, Doyoung following them.

“Wish us luck,” Jisung said, smiling weakly. The hyungs smiled and nodded in support, hoping the best for their maknaes.

The three made their way to the CEO’s office, all deeply nervous.

“What is it that you three need right this moment?” asked the CEO, obviously not in the best mood. This could end badly.

“Um. . . sir, we. . .” Jisung couldn’t finish, he was so scared. 

Doyoung took over. “Sir, I had a conversation with these two, and they have decided to stop their behavior and focus on work.”

“So you two have finally come to your senses? Ah, I knew you could do it. You just needed a little. . . hm, guidance.” the CEO’s eyes were twinkling mischievously. “But, I want to hear it from them, not you, Doyoung,” he remarked.

“Very well, sir.” Doyoung nodded, now worried.

Chenle stepped up now. “Uh, sir, Jisung and I have broken up and will continue to work hard on our careers,” he said shakily.

“Thank you, Chenle, Jisung, Doyoung. You will be keeping your jobs. . . for now,” the CEO smirked, “You may go now.”

The three boys bowed and walked out as quickly as their shaky legs would take them.


	23. Chapter 23

The others had eventually gotten the news, and were informed to keep the boys’ true intentions a secret. Everyone was overjoyed that they could follow through with the plan successfully. 

(time-skip a couple of months)

The boys were once again given a day off from their busy schedule, miraculously. They had just had a new comeback, and had a concert the night before. Everyone was exhausted.

Chenle decided to sleep in that day, not willing to do anything at all. He opened a single eye ever so slowly, only to see a sleeping boy beside him. He couldn’t help but smile and cuddle Jisung closer to him, whispering in his ear, “I love you.”

Jisung woke up at that, reaching his arms around Chenle, hugging him him. He said into Chenle’s chest, “I loved you first.”

“But I love you more, dingdong.”

Jisung giggled, lifting his head to make eye contact with Chenle. “Lies.” 

Chenle smiled and pecked Jisung softly on the lips. Jisung took Chenle’s face in his hands, placing a proper kiss onto his lips.

“Let’s sleep just a little longer, okay?” Chenle said, resting his head back on his pillow.

“Mhm,” muttered Jisung, already half asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this crap lmao ! i will def post fics that are *hopefully* better in the future !!


End file.
